<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Sweetness by NancyDfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077160">Nighttime Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan'>NancyDfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Liberty's Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When their unborn child wakes her, James and Sarah share a quiet moment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hiller/Sarah Phillips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is from 2018 that I posted on my now abandoned ff.net profile. Since it’s the 4th of July, I thought it was perfect time to post it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah stirs from her sleep as kicking erupts within her. She groans lightly rolling on her side spotting the clock across the room. It's barely 2 in the morning, but as her pregnancy grows closer to the end, she finds herself in the position more often than not.</p><p>"Are you alright?" James' sleepy voice comes from behind her.</p><p>Sarah turns and spies the worry across his face. She presses a hand on her husband's cheek. "Yes, James, I am quite fine. Our child is simply unable to stay still tonight."</p><p>"Ah," he smiles softly.</p><p>"I blame you for our child's restlessness," Sarah teases.</p><p>James chuckles. "This is our child. Can we expect anything else?"</p><p>"I suppose not," she agrees. "But I would prefer at least one night of sleep this week."</p><p>James whispers, "Tell me how I can help."</p><p>"Carry our next child," Sarah smirks.</p><p>"I think God may have an issue with this idea, but I'll see what I can do," James laughs then sobers. "I would do anything for you."</p><p>Sarah warms at his words. "I know you would. I am truly honored to have our child, but I have not appreciated every experience with pregnancy." She stops for a moment then cocks an eyebrow. "If you insist on helping, I wouldn't oppose a foot rub."</p><p>James shifts to the end of their bed gently lifting her feet and resting them upon his lap.</p><p>Sarah sighs. "Thank you." James nods in response, and she watches him for several minutes before speaking. "Are you excited?"</p><p>"For what?" he replies focused on his task.</p><p>She narrows her eyes. "Honestly, James."</p><p>Sarah spies a smile tug at his lips. "Yes, Sarah, I am."</p><p>"My mother wrote she wants to visit soon. She made a blanket for the baby."</p><p>"She's always welcomed here."</p><p>"I'm sure she is," Sarah laughs lightly. She looks at him closely. "You don't appear to be excited."</p><p>James shrugs. "I'm just tired."</p><p>"No, you're not," Sarah pulls her feet away and scoots next to him. "Are you upset I am pregnant?"</p><p>"Of course not!" he cries. "Why would I be unhappy with something I helped create?"</p><p>"Many men are," she answers simply.</p><p>James frowns. "Do you think I'm those men?"</p><p>"No, James, I do not," Sarah rests her hand upon his face. "But it doesn't mean you're ready for this next step. I know we've been married only a short time."</p><p>He lowers his head briefly before squeezing her hand. "I'm only afraid."</p><p>"But why?" Sarah questions. "You're a good man, James. I know this will follow you through fatherhood." James stares silently at her. "What is it?"</p><p>"Sarah, I..." he pauses and chokes back a sob. "I don't know what it looks like to have a father in my life. I'm afraid I'll fail you and our child."</p><p>"Oh, James," Sarah wraps him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I never even considered what this may mean to you. I have been selfish, and I apologize for never noticing."</p><p>He pulls back sharply. "No, no, don't apologize. I have hidden this from you because I didn't want you to believe I was unhappy. I really am excited you're pregnant."</p><p>"But how can I reassure you of the truth if you refuse to share your fears?" Sarah shakes her head. "James, you must never keep things from me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sarah."</p><p>"Don't be," she smiles sadly. "Even if I sometimes chide you on your brute honesty, I prefer that over hidden truths."</p><p>James presses a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's a deal."</p><p>"Good," Sarah eyes him warmly. "Now, come lay with me. Perhaps we will earn a few hours of sleep tonight after all."</p><p>James obliges and rests back at the top of the bed before gathering her into his arms. He gently presses several kisses into her shoulder while his hand rubs over her stomach. She spots his ring shining in the moonlight and intertwines her fingers with his.</p><p>"You'll be a wonderful father, James. I know you will."</p><p>She feels him smile into her shoulder. "And if I mess up, I'm sure you will tell me."</p><p>Sarah turns to face him. "Take the compliment, James."</p><p>He chuckles. "Are you denying you won't tell me what to do? My Sarah?"</p><p>She pretends to be angry then bursts into laughter. "Fine, you are right. I will, but my words are genuine. You may not have had a father in your life, but I have watched you grow into a man that cares and protects those who cannot protect themselves. People you barely know. How much more will you love and protect your own child?"</p><p>"You're going to make my ego grow."</p><p>Sarah rolls her eyes and moves back to her side. "You're impossible tonight, Mr. Hiller."</p><p>"Oh," she can hear the smirk a mile away. "I'm Mr. Hiller now, <em>Mrs. Hiller</em>."</p><p>She feels giggles erupt. "Yes, you are."</p><p>"Clever comeback," James teases her.</p><p>"I've always been the clever one," she responds and yawns.</p><p>"Mhmm," he murmurs and nestles behind her again. "Go to sleep."</p><p>Sarah doesn't protest. He hums a tune she's heard so many times, and she closes her eyes wrapped in his warmth. "I love you," she whispers into the night.</p><p>"I love you both."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>